Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air and water hose apparatus and the method of using the air and water hose apparatus for use in a system to supply water and air to firefighters during a fire. In particular, the present invention relates to an air and water hose apparatus which has an internal air hose which connects to the mask of the firefighters to provide a constant source of air to the firefighter.
(2) Description of the Related Art
One of the dangers that firefighters face is being trapped or lost in the structure which is on fire. One of the main reasons that firefighters die in such a situation is that they run out of air. Currently, in most situations, air is supplied to the firefighter by tanks carried by the firefighter. Most of these tanks, due to their size and weight, have very limited air supply. Thus, if a firefighter is trapped for an extensive period of time, the supply is eventually exhausted which usually results in the death of the firefighter.
In the past, various system have been developed which try to supply air to a firefighter from a distant source. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 386,751 to Loomis, 958,427 to Panian, 1,040,311 to Halloran and 4,974,584 to Goodnoe.
Loomis shows an apparatus which has an air tube combined with a fire hose. The outer end of the air tube connects with a flexible air-tube which connects to the mask of the firefighter. The air tube and fire hose have independent unions such that several sections of the apparatus can be connected together. When connecting the sections together, the air tube extends around the outside of the fire hose union. This design exposes the air tube to possible damage which could stop the flow of air through the tube. The air is supplied by an air pump. This system is only intended to operate using air at low pressures such as atmosphere pressure.
This system could not be used in conjunction with the compressed air systems currently used by firefighters. The air hoses of current compressed air systems has an inner diameter usually less than 1.0 inch (2.54 cm). The small size of the inner diameter of the air hose would not allow enough air at atmospheric pressure to travel through the air hose to support the firefighter.
Panian describes a respirating apparatus where the air is provided to the mask of the firefighter through a flexible tube which extends along the outside of the water hose. The air is supplied to the air tube by bellows which are actuated by water in the water hose rotating a wheel connected to the bellows. One of the disadvantages of this system is that the flow of air depends on the flow of water. If for any reason the water in the hose were to stop running, the firefighter""s air supply would also stop. In addition, as with the apparatus of the Loomis reference, the positioning of the air tube on the outside of the water hose exposes the air tube to possible damage which could stop the flow of air through the tube. In current systems using high pressure, compressed air, air which leaks from a damaged air tube could potentially feed the fire.
Halloran shows an air supply device which uses an air suction chamber attached to one end of the fire hose. The air suction chamber is configured to draw fresh air into the chamber through a pipe due to the suction action of the water passing through the fire hose. Funnels in the chamber collect the air entering the air suction chamber and transfer the air through pipes to the firefighter""s masks. However, this system is very unreliable. In addition, as with the apparatus of the Panian reference, if for any reason the water in the hose were to stop running, the firefighter""s air supply would also stop.
Goodnoe describes an emergency air supply assembly for firefighters. In this invention, the water supply for the water hose is shut off and the emergency air is provided to the firefighter through the water hose. The end of the water hose is placed in an emergency air collector which collects the air. The firefighter then inserts his breathing tube into the air collector. This system is difficult to use. However, a more substantial disadvantage of this system is that the water must be turned off before air can be supplied. Thus, the firefighter must choose between having water to fight the fire and having air to breathe. Further, this system uses air at low pressures and can only be used as an emergency system.
Currently, as shown in the publication by the Fire Protection Publications Oklahoma State University entitled Second Edition, Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus, an air line can be provided to allow for a longer air supply than is provided by a self-contained breathing apparatus having a tank carried by the firefighter. This air line is attached at one (1) end to one or several air cylinders and is connected at the other end to an open circuit face piece, regulator, and egress cylinder of the firefighter. However, this air line is exposed and therefore is not intended to be used by a firefighter in a burning structure.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,578 to Wilson which describes a firefighting device which conducts mist or fog from the fluid stream within the nozzle to the mask of the firefighters.
Only of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,912 to Collins which describes an air respirator system for painters. The air supply for the painter is removed from the compressed air line which supplies air to the paint sprayer from the compressor.
There remains the need for a system for supplying air to a firefighter from a distant source having an air tube completely inside of the water tube which allows for high pressure air to be delivered to firefighters without interfering with the flow of the water in the water hose and where the flow of air is not contingent on the flow of water.
The present invention provides a system which allows a hose apparatus to be used to deliver water and air to the firefighter at all times. The system eliminates the need for firefighters to rely on the limited amount of air supplied by their tanks when they are trapped in a structure. The system could result in firefighters carrying smaller air tanks which equates to less weight carried by the firefighter. The use of a separate air hose in the interior of the water hose allows both water and air to move through the hose apparatus simultaneously. The air and water hose apparatus comprises only a single section of the overall water hose of the system. This ensures that no part of the air hose is exposed to possible damage. The air hose is entirely protected within the water hose. The present system can be used as a primary air supply system allowing the air tanks carried by the firefighter to be used only for emergency purposes. Alternatively, the system can be used as an emergency system to be used when the air tanks carried by the firefighter have been exhausted. The system supplies high pressure air similar to that supplied by the tanks carried by firefighters. The system allows for easy connect and disconnect of the air supply to the firefighter""s mask and preferably can be used with standard self-contained breathing apparatus used by firefighters and including a mask and a regulator. Thus, the firefighter can easily switch between the air and water hose apparatus and the standard air tanks. A branched conduit allows several firefighters or victims to be attached to a single air and water hose apparatus.
The present invention relates to a hose apparatus having an inlet adaptor having a first passageway, an outlet adaptor having a second passageway and connectable to a nozzle for dispensing water and a flexible water hose between and connected to the inlet and outlet adaptors, the improvement which comprises: a first fitting secured in a watertight connection through the inlet adaptor with an opening through the fitting into the first passageway and with a first tubular member which extends towards the water hose; a second fitting secured through the outlet adaptor in a watertight connection with an opening through the fitting into the second passageway with a second tubular member which extends towards the water hose, such that the first and second tubular members are open towards each other; a flexible gas hose for supplying a breathable gas connected between the tubular members inside of the water hose in a gas and watertight connection; a first quick connect and disconnect coupling on the first fitting for connecting a source of the breathable gas through the opening in the first fitting, the first tubular member, the flexible air hose, the second tubular member, and the opening in the second fitting, and for sealing the first fitting when disconnected and for providing the breathable gas when connected to the source of the breathable gas; and a second quick connect and disconnect coupling on the second fitting for connecting the breathable gas to a pressure regulator as part of a firefighter""s mask and for sealing the second fitting when disconnected, wherein the gas hose is able to withstand an external water pressure in the water hose without collapsing and an internal pressure of the breathable gas of at least 125 psig.
Further, the present invention relates to a system for providing breathable air to a firefighter wearing a mask with an air pressure regulator along with providing water to fight a fire, the improvement which comprises: a hose apparatus having an inlet adaptor having a first passageway, an outlet adaptor having a second passageway and connectable to a nozzle for dispensing the water and a flexible water hose between and connected to the inlet and outlet adaptors, and further comprising: (i) a first fitting secured in a watertight connection through the inlet adaptor with an opening through the first fitting into the first passageway and with a first tubular member which extends towards the water hose; (ii) a second fitting secured through the second adaptor in a watertight connection with an opening through the fitting into the second passageway with a second tubular member which extends towards the water hose, such that the first and second tubular members are open towards each other; (iii) a flexible gas hose for supplying a breathable gas connected between the tubular members inside of the water hose in a gas and watertight connection; (iv) a first quick connect and disconnect coupling on the first fitting for connecting a source of the breathable gas through the opening in the first fitting, the first tubular member, the flexible air hose, the second tubular member, and the opening in the second fitting, and for sealing the first fitting when disconnected and for providing the breathable gas when connected to the source of the breathable gas; and (v) a second quick connect and disconnect coupling on the second fitting for connecting the breathable gas to the air pressure regulator of the mask and for sealing the second fitting when disconnected, wherein the gas hose is able to withstand an external water pressure in the water hose without collapsing and an internal pressure of the breathable gas of at least 125 psig; and a coupling hose for connecting between the air pressure regulator and the second quick disconnect coupling so that the breathable gas can be supplied to the firefighter by the system while water is flowing through the water hose.
Still further, the present invention relates to a method for fighting a fire which comprises the steps of: providing a hose apparatus having an inlet adaptor having a first passageway, an outlet adaptor having a second passageway and connectable to a nozzle for dispensing water and a flexible water hose between the inlet and outlet adaptors and further comprising: (i) a first fitting secured in a watertight connection through the inlet adaptor with an opening through the fitting into the first passageway and with a first tubular member which extends towards the water hose; (ii) a second fitting secured through the second adaptor in a watertight connection with an opening through the fitting into the second passageway with a second tubular member which extends towards the water hose, such that the first and second tubular members are open towards each other; (iii) a flexible gas hose for supplying a breathable gas connected between the tubular members inside of the water hose in a gas and watertight connection; (iv) a first quick connect and disconnect coupling on the first fitting for connecting a source of the breathable gas through the opening in the first fitting, the first tubular member, the flexible air hose, the second tubular member, and the opening in the second fitting, and for sealing the first fitting when disconnected and for providing the breathable gas when connected to the source of the breathable gas; and (v) a second quick connect and disconnect coupling on the second fitting for connecting the breathable gas to a pressure regulator as part of a firefighter""s mask and for sealing the second fitting when disconnected, wherein the gas hose is able to withstand external water pressure in the water without collapsing and an internal pressure of the breathable gas of at least 125 psig; connecting the inlet adaptor of the hose apparatus to a water source; connecting the first quick connect and disconnect coupling to the source of breathable gas; and connecting the second quick connect and disconnect coupling to a pressure regulator on the mask by means of the flexible gas hose and providing the breathable gas to the firefighter from the hose apparatus through the pressure regulator on the mask by means of the flexible gas hose at least part of the time the firefighter is fighting the fire.
Further still, the present invention relates to a hose apparatus having an inlet adaptor having a first passageway, an outlet adaptor having a second passageway and connectable to a nozzle for dispensing water and a flexible water hose between the inlet and outlet adaptors, the improvement which comprises: a first fitting secured in a watertight connection through the inlet adaptor with an opening through the fitting into the first passageway and with a first tubular member which extends towards the water hose; a second fitting secured through the second adaptor in a watertight connection with an opening through the fitting into the second passageway with a second tubular member which extends towards the water hose, such that the first and second tubular members are open towards each other; a flexible gas hose for supplying a breathable gas connected between the tubular members inside of the water hose in a gas and watertight connection; a first coupling on the first fitting for connecting a source of breathable gas through the opening in the first fitting, the first tubular member, the flexible gas hose, the second tubular member, and the opening in the second fitting, and for sealing the first fitting when disconnected and for providing the breathable gas when connected to the source of the breathable gas; and a second coupling on the second fitting configured for connecting the breathable gas to a pressure regulator as part of a firefighter""s mask and for sealing the second fitting when disconnected, wherein the gas hose is able to withstand an external water pressure between about 1000 to 2850 psig in the water hose without collapsing and an internal pressure of the breathable gas of at least 125 psig.
Still further, the present invention relates to a system for providing breathable air to a firefighter wearing a mask with an air pressure regulator along with providing water to fight a fire, the improvement which comprises: a hose apparatus having an inlet adaptor having a first passageway, an outlet adaptor having a second passageway and connectable to a nozzle for dispensing the water and a flexible water hose between and connected to the inlet and outlet adaptors, which includes: (i) a first fitting secured in a watertight connection through the inlet adaptor with an opening through the fitting into the first passageway and with a first tubular member which extends towards the water hose; (ii) a second fitting secured through the second adaptor in a watertight connection with an opening through the fitting into the second passageway with a second tubular member which extends towards the water hose, such that the first and second tubular members are open towards each other; (iii) a flexible hose for supplying a breathable gas connected between the tubular members inside of the water hose in a gas and watertight connection; (iv) a first quick connect and disconnect coupling on the first fitting for connecting a source of the breathable gas through the opening in the first fitting, the first tubular member, the flexible air hose, the second tubular member, and the opening in the second fitting, and for sealing the first fitting when disconnected and for providing the breathable gas when connected to the source of the breathable gas; and (v) a second quick connect and disconnect coupling on the second fitting for connecting the breathable gas to a pressure regulator as part of a firefighter""s mask and for sealing the second fitting when disconnected, wherein the breathable gas hose is able to withstand an external water pressure between about 1000 to 2850 psig in the water hose without collapsing and an internal pressure of the breathable gas of at least 125 psig; and a coupling hose for connecting between the pressure regulator for the breathable gas and the second coupling so that the breathable gas can be supplied to the firefighter by the system while water is flowing through the water hose.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for fighting a fire which comprises: providing a hose apparatus having an inlet adaptor having a first passageway, an outlet adaptor having a second passageway and connectable to a nozzle for dispensing water and a flexible water hose between the inlet and outlet adaptors and further comprising: (i) a first fitting secured in a watertight connection through the inlet adaptor with an opening through the fitting into the first passageway and with a first tubular member which extends towards the water hose; (ii) a second fitting secured through the second adaptor in a watertight connection with an opening through the fitting into the second passageway with a second tubular member which extends towards the water hose, such that the first and second tubular members are open towards each other; (iii) a flexible gas hose for supplying a breathable gas connected between the tubular members inside of the water hose in a gas and watertight connection; (iv) a first quick connect and disconnect coupling on the first fitting for connecting a source of the breathable gas through the opening in the first fitting, the first tubular member, the flexible air hose, the second tubular member, and the opening in the second fitting, and for sealing the first fitting when disconnected and for providing the breathable gas when connected to the source of the breathable gas; and (v) a second quick connect and disconnect coupling on the second fitting for connecting the breathable gas to a pressure regulator as part of a firefighter""s mask and for sealing the second fitting when disconnected, wherein the breathable gas hose is able to withstand external water pressure between about 1000 to 2850 psig in the water without collapsing and an internal pressure of the breathable gas of at least 125 psig; connecting the inlet adaptor of the hose apparatus to a water source; connecting the first quick connect and disconnect coupling to the source of breathable gas; and connecting the second quick connect and disconnect coupling to a pressure regulator on the mask by means of the flexible gas hose and providing the breathable gas to the firefighter from the hose apparatus through the regulator on the mask by means of the gas hose at least part of the time the firefighter is fighting the fire.
The substance and advantages of the present invention will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following drawings and the description.